


Amor de mi vida

by Itsponchi



Category: Little Women (2019), Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsponchi/pseuds/Itsponchi
Summary: La primera noche de Amy y Laurie Laurence como esposos.
Relationships: Theodore Laurence/Amy March
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Amor de mi vida

Los recién casados se besaban fervientemente sentados en la cama. Laurie trataba de mantener sus deseos a raya para no asustar ni presionar a su esposa por lo que mantuvo su mano izquierda en la nuca de Amy, mientras que la otra la servía de soporte, sin embargo, se le estaba haciendo muy difícil mantenerse en el límite y aunque ya estaban casados oficialmente no quería apresurar las cosas con su señora. 

La rubia y el castaño se separaron unos segundos en busca de aire para sus pulmones y luego se sostuvieron la mirada por un momento perdiéndose en esos verdes tan contrastantes el uno con el otro. 

—Te amo, Mi Rafaela—le dijo Laurie con adoración profunda en los ojo—. Te amo como nunca pensé amar.

—Yo también, Laurie. Te amo demasiado, Mi Señor— contestó la ojiverde de igual manera, pero esta vez dándole un pequeño y corto beso a su esposo en los labios para luego volver a su posición anterior. 

—Lamento haberme tardado tanto de mis sentimientos, Amy. Nunca me perdonaré por haberte hecho sufrir tanto, mi amor— le dijo el castaño con los ojos mi vidriosos.

—¡Oh, Laurie! No te preocupes, Mi Señor. Ahora entiendo que las cosas debieron ser así, nosotros estamos conectados y Dios así lo quiso, asique no hay que llorar sobre la leche derramada—sonrío Amy y acarició con mucha suavidad la mejilla de Laurie. 

Laurie sintió una profunda adoración hacia su esposa y una ola de fuertes emociones que no sabía como describir, asique solo volvió a besarla aún más apasionadamente que antes, y poco a poco el beso comenzó a subir de tono con las manos del castaño bajando hasta la espalda baja de Amy, que no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro placentero en medio del beso. 

La ojiverde junto más sus cuerpos ocasionando el roce de sus pechos cubiertos solamente por la camisola de Amy y la camisa blanca que Laurie todavía no se había cambiado por un pijama. El castaño comenzó a subir y bajar sus manos por los costados de la rubia, evitando subirlas demasiado por el costado de lo senos de la ojiverde para no incomodarla, pero ella solo respondía abrazandolo aún más contra su cuerpo y pasado las manos por toda la espalda del ojiverde, especialmente en los hombros delgados de Laurie. 

Poco a poco ambos comenzaron a caer en las inmaculadas colchas blancas de la cama, con Laurie de espaldas y Amy casi encima de él. Se separaron lo suficiente como para mirarse los rostros y se rieron.

—Te amo mucho, Mi Rafaela. Más de lo que te lo puedo explicar con palabras—le habló Laurie a su esposa mirándola directamente a Amy con tal devoción en los ojos que hizo que se sonrojara profundamente con tan solo mirarlo y escucharlo—. Déjame cuidarte, amarte y adorarte, Mi Señora—le pidió Laurie subiendo sus manos desde la cintura de la rubia hasta su mejilla.

—Por supuesto que sí, Mi Señor— respondió Amy antes de besarlo nuevamente.

Luego de un par de minutos en esa posición Laurie volteó con cuidado a su esposa sin dejar de besarla en ningún minuto y fue bajando pausadamente sus labios hasta su cuello y clavículas. Amy podía sentir el amor de Laurie en cada uno de sus besos. Podía sentir el amor de Laurie más allá de las palabras y le gustaba mucho. Nunca había sentido una sensación tan placentera como la que estaba experimentando.

—Laurie...—dijo entre suspiros la rubia. 

—¿Estás bien? ¿No te aplaste, verdad?—le preguntó Laurie con un poco de preocupación. Quizás la había aplastado.

Amy se sonrojó y negó—.No, Mi Señor. Estoy bien... ¿y tú, querido? 

Laurie sonrió y volvió a su tarea de antes. Mientras sentía como las manos de su esposa pasaban repetidamente de sus hombros a sus omóplatos, lo que le dió al castaño más confianza y pasó su peso a una mano para con la otra pasarla delicadamente desde ma cintura de Amy hasta el comienzo de su camisa de dormir blanca. La subió ligeramente y tocó directamente la suave piel de las rodillas de la ojiverde, a lo que solo pudo responder con más suspiros y devolviendole los besos a su esposo.

Laurie alejó un poco sus cuerpos con una de sus manos tomó la delicada mano de Amy dirigiéndola hasta su torso. Se inclinó y le habló al oído:

—Tócame, Mi Rafaela. Que no te de pudor... soy todo tuyo— susurró con voz ronca. Dándole la confianza que Amy necesitaba para su noche de bodas y no era que no supiera que iba a pasar. En teoría lo sabía porque había escuchado a Marmee hablar con Meg antes de su boda a escondidas, pero en cuestión no sabía como hacer que Laurie sintiera el mismo placer que él le estaba provocando. 

—... yo... no sé cómo hacerlo, Laurie— susurró Amy evitando mirar a los ojos del castaño por la vergüenza.

Laurie tomó a Amy suavemente por el rostro y la obligó a mirarlo. Tenía que transmitirle confianza y nada mejor para eso que una mirada a los ojos.

—Tranquila, Mi Rafaela. Primero, ¿quieres hacer el amor conmigo? Sino...no hay problema, he esperado mucho por ti y puedo hacerlo toda la vida.

Amy se sentó rápidamente, obligando a su esposo a salir encima de ella y sentarse a su lado. Lo tomó de las manos y las unió para poder mirarlo a sus ojos.

—Por supuesto que sí. Solo que estoy muy nerviosa...

—Mi Señora, yo nunca podría hacerte daño. Piensa que soy yo... el mismo Theodore Laurence que amas, el mismo que te ama incondicionalmente y que te amará por el resto de su vida con todo su corazón. 

Amy sonrió ampliamente y se abalanzó contra los labios de Laurie, colocándose casi encima del castaño, que colocó sus manos en las caderas de la rubia para que se sentara completamente encima de él. Deslizó sus manos desde las caderas de Amy y las pasó por sus muslos. Causando un gran estramecimiento en la ojiverde y se reflejó en los sonidos provechosos desde su garganta. Continuó su viaje por las hermosas y muy suaves al tacto piernas de su Rafaela hasta llegar al inicio del dobladillo de la camisa de dormir, mientras que ella poco a poco iba tomando más confianza y cada vez más bajaba por la mandíbula marcada de Laurie e iba pasado por manos por el torso del chico hasta casi meter las manos bajo su camisa y tocarlo directamente, pero dudo antes de hacerlo. Cosa que Laurie solo respondió con una gran mirada brillante y con sus mismas manos abrió lentamente su camisa, luego dirigió las de Amy hasta la piel erizada de su pecho. 

—Eres el amor de mi vida, Amy. Todo lo que tengo y todo lo que soy es tuyo... para siempre——dijo el castaño mirándola a los ojos llenos de dulzura y amor. 

Amy sonrió y no pudo evitar que unas la lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos al escuchar las palabras de él. Esto era lo que siempre había querido y no se había permitido desde pequeña... ser amada y sentirse amada y era más un especial porque era Laurie quien la estaba acompañando, era Laurie con quien se había casado y era él con quien iba a hacer el amor esta noche. Esa noche todas las inseguridades y el fantasma de Jo que la perseguía desde niña y la hacia sentir inferior... finalmente se iría.

—Laurie...

Ahora fue el turno de Laurie de sonreír ante la imágen de su mujer mostrándose tanta hermosa y sensible a él. Empezó a mover sus manos por los muslos de Amy, subiendo y bajando directamente por su piel, mientras que Amy volvía a besarlo de la misma manera que antes y repartía besos en el cuello y mandíbula del castaño, lo hizo que Laurie soltará un pequeño gemido.

La ojiverde sonrió ante tal sonido y volvió a su labor. Notando como Laurie iba subiendo cada vez más sus manos por sus costados y espalda, hasta que el la detuvo repentinamente para quitarse completamente la camisa. Quedando con el torso desnudo ante su esposa que quedó mirando los pequeños músculos de su pecho. 

—¿Le gusta la vista, Sra. Laurence?— bromeó Laurie aligerando el ambiente. 

Amy sonrió pícaramente y volvió a colocar sus manos en el área de sus abdomen—. Tú sabes que sí. 

Laurie respondió sonriendo y miró intensamente a Amy. Queriendo que ella respondiera de la misma manera con su camisola de dormir y como solo ella lo quedó mirando de igual manera, llevó sus manos hasta el inicio de la camisón de dormir de ella y comenzó a subirlo lentamente por sus piernas. 

—¿Puedo, Mi Rafaela?—preguntó antes de seguir. 

La rubia asintió y él comenzó a levantar la capa de algodón que evitaba que sus pechos se tocaran y a medida que subía la camisa de encima de Amy iba viendo realmente el cuerpo con el muchas veces había fantaseado y aunque no se sentía orgulloso de eso, así era. Ya cuando el camisón de Amy estuvo fuera de su cuerpo solo se pudo sonrojar y pasó sus manos por los hombros de ella, invitándola a relajarse y luego bajando hasta la espalda baja de la rubia, tocando el suave cabello de Amy en el proceso. 

—Eres hermosa... eres la persona más hermosa que he conocido y que conoceré jamás. Por dentro y por fuera, Mi Señora Laurence.

—Y para qué hablar de ti, Mi Señor. Tienes la belleza de un dios griego o romano—alagó Amy también a su esposo—. Y el corazón de un romántico empedernido.

—Creo que Atenas y Roma te dejaron muy impactada, Mi Señora. Cuando sea prudente te llevaré hasta allá y pasaremos un verano ahí y podrás seguir con el estudio y tu arte, querida. 

—Me gustaría pintarte de nuevo. Hace mucho que lo hago y temo que estoy perdiendo la práctica.

—¿Desnudo?— preguntó Laurie levantando las cejas sugestivamente acercando sus manos un poco más a los senos de la rubia—. ¿O como a tus chicos franceses? 

Amy estalló de risa—. No puedo creer que todavía estés celoso por eso. Han pasado más de seis meses de eso y ahora estamos casados.

Laurie hizo una mueca exagerada de dolor y se llevó la mano al pecho para agregar más exageración a su papel—. Nunca podré superar que le pidieras a ese tal Pierre para que posara para ti estando yo presente. ¡Nunca!

—Bueno... piensa que Pierre, nunca estará así conmigo como estamos ahora— susurró Amy al oído del castaño, lo que provocó que todo su cuerpo se erizada ante la voz sexy de Amy cerca de su lodo.

Laurie sonrió y tomó provecho de la situación—. ¿Así?— preguntó y luego la acostó como antes. Colocándola entre medio de su cuerpo y las colchas de la cama—. ¿O así, Mi Señora Laurence?— comenzó a besar los hombros de Amy y el pecho de ella, sin besar todavía esos montículos que se moría por besar y tocar. Creando más deseo y expectativa en la rubia.

—Mmmm— escuchó Laurie el casi imperceptible gemido de Amy saliendo de sus labios. Continuó haciendo lo mismo hasta llegar a los pechos de ella y los besó delicadamente a ambos por el borde. Después hizo lo mismo con el pezón derecho e izquierdo, hasta que finalmente pasó su lengua por uno de ellos, causando un estremecimiento en Amy. 

Laurie se detuvo en los pechos de Amy besándolos con preocupación y cuidado, poniendo toda su atención en esa área y enfocándose en hacer sentir bien a su amada. En seguida bajo e hizo lo mismo por el abdomen hasta llegar al borde de la ropa interior de la rubia, que mantenía una de sus manos en el cabello de Laurie revolviéndolo y con la otra apretaba el cubrecamas blanco. Se alejó un poco de Amy para quitarse los pantalones y calcetines y así quedar en igual de condiciones con su esposa y abrazó a Amy, dándose unos minutos para apaciguar las emociones a flor de piel que sentía y sentir la aterciopelada piel de Amy contra la suya. 

Le era impresionante como sentía su corazón desbocado y loco. Podía jurar que nunca jamás había experimentado lo que estaba sintiendo por Amy. Todo se sentía tan correcto y perfecto, aunque le entraron dudas. ¿Y sí le hacía daño? ¿Si a ella no le gustaba? ¿Si no era lo que esperaba? ¿Ella se sentía igual de bien que él? 

—¿Estás bien, mi amor?—preguntó Laurie en el oído de Amy. 

—Estoy contigo, Laurie—respondió de igual manera ella, abriendo los ojos, que apenas había cerrado hace unos segundos atrás en respuesta a todas las sensaciones que estaba experimentando y lo rodeó la cadera del castaño atrayéndolo aún más a su cuerpo y acomodándose debajo de él. Aquella suave fricción se sentía muy bien y Laurie comenzó a pensar que ya no podía soportar aquello ni un minuto más. La deseaba, quería sentirla por completo… quería poseerla, quería hacerla suya, pero sobre todo, quería entregarse a ella, demostrarle con aquello que él era suyo sin reservas… sentirse compenetrado con ella, sentir que le pertenecía y que ella era suya y lo sería para siempre… después de esa experiencia que ambos estaba compartiendo, las cosas no podían ser diferentes.

Ella abrió los ojos para verlo al rostro y le acarició el cabello, retirándolo con una caricia cariñosa, de su frente sudorosa. Él se inclinó para besarla en los labios. Fue un beso corto pero profundo y apasionado. Se separó de ella sólo el espacio necesario para mirarla a los ojos otra vez y luego se inclinó, tomando el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus labios, provocándole con eso un estremecimiento total a la rubia. 

Ella no podría soportar mucho más aquella deliciosa tortura; todo el placer que él le estaba provocando era solo un preludio para lo que estaba por venir: su unión total como hombre y mujer. Recorrió la espalda de Laurie con sus dedos, provocando que el cuerpo del castaño reaccionara como si hubiera sido tocado por una corriente eléctrica. Cuando sus manos llegaron a la nuca de él y se perdieron en su cabello rebelde, Laurie dejó escapar un gemido suave y profundo en el oído de ella, haciendo que cualquier indicio de mente racional que aún estuviera trabajando dentro de ella, se desvaneciera por completo. En ese momento sus emociones tomaron el control de su cuerpo y se entregó a Laurie, que comenzó a sacar las últimas prendas que impedían la unión total de sus cuerpos con total adoración a la figura de su esposa que iba siendo revelada a medida que iba sacando su ropa interior e hizo lo mismo con la suya, solo que mucho más rápido y sin mayor preocupación.

Laurie comenzó de nuevo su viaje con besos por el cuerpo de Amy, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo. Tomando atención a cada una las reacciones de su esposa ante su toque, ante lo sonidos que salían de su boca y cada expresión de ella, hasta así llegar al área más baja del abdomen de la rubia. Posó con cuidado una de sus manos en la pierna derecha de Amy y le separó un poco las piernas, para colocarse entre medio de ellas e Amy accedió lentamente a la petición silenciosa de Laurie, que volvió a su posición anterior y comenzando a besar la cara interna de sus muslos y así hasta llegar a la parte más intima de la rubia. Depositando besos en su zona íntima y luego la boca, haciendo que la rubia soltara unos gemidos más audibles para el castaño. 

—Ohh... Laurie... Dios—soltaba entre gemidos la rubia mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Relájate, Mi Rafaela. Estas muy tensa—habló Laurie dejando más besos en su zona íntima. 

Minutos después la rubia llegó al éxtasis y Laurie dió por terminada su tarea, asique comenzó a subir lentamente por el cuerpo de la ojiverde dejando besos en cada zona de su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus labios. La miró y vió lo sonrojada que estaba, los labios entre abiertos de la rubia y su respiración irregular saliendo de ellos. El hermos cabello dorado que estaba esparcido en ma colcha blanca que hacía que sus hebras parecieran realmente oro líquido fluyendo. Los hermosos y brillantes ojos verde de la rubia, que parecían mantener fuego dentro de ellos de tan brillantes que se veían. Lucían como verdaderos periodotos que le recordaban las plantas de los hermosos jardines de Niza donde disfrutaron muchas tardes junto y donde estaban pasando su luna de miel. Mientras que Amy veía de igual manera observó al castaño con su respiración también agitada. Los rizos oscuros desordenados que caían por su frente. El pequeño rubor en las mejillas de su esposo y los hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda que llegaban a ser tan profundos que le recordaban las montañas alpinas de Francia las cuales sólo visitó una vez gracias a su Tía.

Se volvieron a besar intensamente luego de eso minutos de adoración el uno con el otro. Que ni siquiera hubo la necesidad de palabras. Estaban en tal sintonía que no la necesitaban. Amy besó el cuello de Laurie con urgencia y ahora era él castaño quien estaba gimiendo ante los besos de su esposa. Ella volvió a besarlo en los labios y él aprovechó para quitarse la última prenda de ropa. Quedando así totalmente desnudo ante Amy, que enseguida lo notó y sonrió. Se abrazaron y disfrutaron el contacto de su piel contra el otro.

—Laurie— susurró Amy en el oído del castaño en tono de súplica.  
Laurie se acomodó encima de ella y la besó el los labios y enseguida comenzó a empujar, entrando lentamente en ella, con cuidado, sin apartar su mirada del rostro de aquella mujer tan perfecta, tratando de identificar en su expresión facial, cualquier indicio de dolor o de incomodidad. Amy quería ocultarse de la mirada vigilante de él, pero sus ojos verdes la fascinaban y la hechizaban. Sintió como él comenzaba a entrar en su cuerpo y ella pensó que si era posible morir de placer y de felicidad, su fin estaba cerca. Pasó sus brazos debajo de los de Laurie, posándolos en su espalda desnuda, sintiendo la tensión en sus músculos y mirándolo atentamente al rostro. Ella notaba el esfuerzo sobrehumano que él estaba haciendo para controlarse a sí mismo. Una gota de sudor resbaló de su frente, por un lado de su rostro, mientras él se inclinaba para besarla otra vez. Mientras se besaban, con un beso profundo e íntimo, él detuvo su avance, permitiéndole a ella acostumbrarse a esa nueva sensación

Amy sentía que estaba perdiendo la razón. Lo podía sentir dentro de ella y aunque aquello apenas comenzaba, ya las sensaciones eran demasiadas como para poder controlarlas. Su corazón le latía sin control. 

Mientras se besaban, Laurie sintió que ella se movía, como motivándolo a que siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo. Él no se resistió a sus deseos. Él mismo sentía que no podría controlarse más. La sensación suave y tibia que sentía al entrar en ella era demasiado para él. Jamás en su vida había sentido algo tan placentero y tan correcto. Avanzó un poco más y se detuvo de golpe cuando su esposa dejó escapar un suspiro corto y profundo y sintió como se estremeció en sus brazos.

—¿Estás bien, Mi Rafaela?— preguntó Laurie preocupado por haber lastimado a su esposa. Sabía que la primera vez para las mujeres podía ser algo incómoda y que les podía doler un poco, pero la sola idea de lastimarla lo abrumaba. Nunca había estado con una mujer virgen y no sabía como hacer el amor adecuadamente con Amy sin lastimarla o algo—. ¿Te lastimé? ¡Oh Dios! Lo siento...

Amy sonrió con ternura y acarició la mejilla de Laurie—. Estoy bien, Mi Señor. Solo es... nuevo, un poco raro, pero me acostumbré—lo besó en los labios y luego se separó para mirarlo—. Te amo.

Se besaron apasionadamente de nuevo. 

Laurie sentía que aquello iba a escapar de su control en cualquier momento. Sentía que ya no podría seguir resistiendo aquella tortura. Era demasiado para él. Se movió lentamente, un poco más dentro de ella, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Amy se tensaba con su avance. Una vez más se detuvo, sus labios se separaron de los de ella y comenzó a besarla en el cuello, en donde su pulso se sentía acelerado. Amg estaba jadeando suavemente, obviamente tratando de controlar sus propias emociones y aquella sensación de tenerlo dentro… una sensación que era placentera pero un poco incómoda a la vez.

—Laurie—murmuró, acariciándole la espalda.

Él entendió lo que ella le pedía… quería terminar de una vez por todas con aquel tormento. La miró a los ojos y ella asintió levemente, dándole a entender que ella estaría bien. Laurie no sabía que era lo que debería hacer en ese momento, pero decidió dejarse llevar por sus impulsos. Atrapó los labios de Amy entr los suyos, reclamándolos con ello su absoluta propiedad sobre aquella mujer. Amy sintió como el cuerpo de él se tensaba en anticipación y como un gemido suave y ronco escapaba de su garganta mientras la besaba de una manera tan profunda y apasionada, que de pronto ella no pudo sentir nada más que el cuerpo de su esposo encima de ella, tratándola con amor y devoción.

Amy sonrió con ternura y acarició la mejilla de Laurie—. Estoy bien, Mi Señor. Solo es... nuevo, un poco raro, pero me acostumbré— lo besó en los labios y luego se separó para mirarlo—. Te amo.

Se besaron apasionadamente de nuevo. 

Laurie sentía que aquello iba a escapar de su control en cualquier momento. Sentía que ya no podría seguir resistiendo aquella tortura. Era demasiado para él. Se movió lentamente, un poco más dentro de ella, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Amy se tensaba con su avance. Una vez más se detuvo, sus labios se separaron de los de ella y comenzó a besarla en el cuello, en donde su pulso se sentía acelerado. Amg estaba jadeando suavemente, obviamente tratando de controlar sus propias emociones y aquella sensación de tenerlo dentro… una sensación que era placentera pero un poco incómoda a la vez.

—Laurie—murmuró, acariciándole la espalda.

Él entendió lo que ella le pedía… quería terminar de una vez por todas con aquel tormento. La miró a los ojos y ella asintió levemente, dándole a entender que ella estaría bien. Laurie no sabía que era lo que debería hacer en ese momento, pero decidió dejarse llevar por sus impulsos. Atrapó los labios de Amy entre los suyos, reclamándolos con ello su absoluta propiedad sobre aquella mujer. La rubia sintió como el cuerpo de él se tensaba en anticipación y como un gemido suave y ronco escapaba de su garganta mientras la besaba de una manera tan profunda y apasionada, que de pronto ella no pudo sentir nada más que la sensación de aquel beso profundo que la quemaba y la hacía consumirse por completo. Laurie pasó su brazo por debajo de los hombros desnudos de su esposa, atrayéndola contra sí y Amy instintivamente cerró sus brazos en torno a la espalda de él.

Entonces, sin que ella siquiera lo esperase, sintió como Laurie cerró definitivamente el espacio que aun había entre ellos con un movimiento fuerte y preciso de su cadera. Los ojos de Amy se abrieron de golpe, pero el castaño no dejó de besarla, no dejó de abrazarla contra él de manera posesiva y apasionada. El dolor fue momentáneo pero enseguida fue barrido por una ola de calor que pareció surgir de las entrañas de su cuerpo, inundándolo completamente con una sensación de paz y de placer absoluto.

—Amy...—gimió Laurie en el oído de la rubia.

Él estaba respirando agitadamente, sus ojos cerrados y por más que lo intentaba, no lograba controlar un sentimiento que había inundado su pecho en el momento en que había hecho a Amy completamente suya. Un sentimiento tan poderoso que había provocado que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas. Amy March, aquella mujer hermosa y talentosa que tanto amaba. La razón de su cambio y de su madurez como hombre. La que lo había puesto en su lugar y a la que admiraba por su inteligencia y lo bondadosa que era... hasta tal punto de casarse con alguien que no amaba solo para ayudar económicamente a su familia y quitarles un peso de encima. La mujer que lo había amado toda su vida y que ahora estaba casada con él, haciendo el amor.

Laurie comenzó a moverse lentamente al principio, sintiendo como ella respondía a cada movimiento que él hacía. Sintió las piernas de ella apretarse en torno a su cadera y no pudo evitar el gemido que escapó de sus labios. Amy respiraba agitadamente mientras sentía que Laurie con el brazo que mantenía alrededor de sus hombros, la apretaba contra su pecho, reclamando su posesión total. Sus labios buscaban ávidamente los de ella, devorándola con una necesidad que iba más allá de simplemente el aspecto físico. Ella respondía a sus besos, a sus movimientos, a sus caricias. Si había un cielo, seguramente era muy parecido a aquello. De pronto la ojiverde sintió que la mano de Laurie buscaba la suya.  
Sus manos se encontraron y sus dedos se entrelazaron apasionadamente.

El cuerpo del castaño comenzó a sacudirse levemente y ella supo que estaba tratando de contenerse por ella. El calor que la inundaba por dentro era tal, que ella sentía que todo su cuerpo se ruborizaba, consumido por aquel fuego que la estaba consumiendo. La respiración agitada de Laurie, su aliento caliente contra su cuello, sus suspiros, la manera en como la estaba tratando. Con cuidado y amor. 

Horas después de su demostración de afecto. Laurie y Amy se encontraban descansando. 

La ojiverde en el pecho de su esposo, pasando la mano sobre tórax y el castaño mantenía su mano en la espalda de la rubia, pegándola más a su cuerpo. 

—¿No te lastime verdad?— preguntó Laurie pasando su mano por la cintura y cadera de Amy.

Ella alzó la mirada y rió—. Por supuesto que no. Ya te lo dije, no me dolió ni me lastimaste... solo fue algo incómodo al principio, pero después...—Amy se calló y solo levantó las cejas provocativa.

—Sra. Laurence... ¿que propone usted?— preguntó de igual manera Laurie. 

—Mmm, no lo sé. Quizás podríamos alargar más la noche... porque todavía no tengo sueño, ¿y tú, Mi Señor Laurence? 

—Ni un poco, Amy Laurence. ¿Sabes? Nunca me habla gustado tanto mi apellido como hasta ahora— bromeó Laurie.

**Author's Note:**

> Holaa, ¿cómo están? 
> 
> La verdad espero que les guste este one shot. 
> 
> Besos


End file.
